


Прекрасная, бесформенная тьма

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Music, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в один ужасный день Кома теряет мать и обретает отца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрасная, бесформенная тьма

**Author's Note:**

> изнасилование, смерть персонажа, физические увечья, насилие, расчлененка, daddy issues
> 
> преканон, вариации на тему происхождения персонажа, авторский перевод имен и названий. Название - Fabulous, formless darkness - украдено у Сэмюэла Дилени
> 
> [1] йидаки — то же самое, что диджериду, национальный австралийский духовой инструмент.

— Он чудовище, — говорит Мисс Гидди, когда пять прекрасных Жен Несмертного Джо собираются вокруг нее, усаживаются в круг, ожидая вечера легенд и историй. — Да, это правда. Нет никого более страшного и жестокого на всей пустоши. Но — вы видите сами — сотни воителей готовы отдать кровь и жизнь за него, сотни любят его, поклоняются ему, как богу. 

— Да лучше бы он трахал своих воителей, чем нас, — шипит Неуклюжая и сплевывает в угол на песок. Остальные жены переглядываются, пытаясь спрятать смех — можно ли шутить об этом? — но Фуриоса, сидящая в отдалении, в тени, улыбается спокойно — не выдаст, и девушки снова обращают взоры на рассказчицу. 

— Несмертный Джо вас видит сосудами для своего семени, — говорит Мисс Гидди. — Он любит вас, как может шмель любить цветы, от которых питается, — и девушки широко открывают глаза, все вместе (неужели снова расскажет о былых временах, о зеленом ковре, покрывающем песок, о том, как бумага была ценна, а не вода?).

Но нет, Мисс Гидди продолжает: 

— Но не как человеков он любит вас. Его армия, его сыновья дороги его сердцу, и один — больше других. Слушайте, Чидо, Тост, Неуклюжая, Ангхарад, Способная, и ты, Фуриоса, — слушайте о ядовитой, разъедающей металл любви Несмертного Джо.

* * *

Мать умела вытащить музыку из всего, что попадалось ей под руку. Старые покрышки от фур становились там-тамами, гулкий, глухой звук. Песок в старой пластиковой трубе звучал, как шум дождя, а если потрясти в ритм, превращался в перкуссию, фон для основных нот. Еще у матери была гитара, пять струн — шестую с нужным звучанием она никак не могла найти. Кома слушал, и когда ему казалось, что самого низкого звука недостает, он издавал его своим телом, своим горлом, и мать смеялась, целовала вспотевший от волнения лоб — «Будем играть вместе, сынок, только чуть-чуть подрасти».

Когда он подрос, мать отдала ему свою йидаки[1], которая звучала как раз как его голос. С тех пор Кома перестал говорить, ведь он мог взять флейту и выразить все, что хотел, глубоким дыханием дерева и жаркого воздуха вокруг. Мать всегда понимала его. И они действительно стали играть вместе — мать на гитаре, он — заполняя пустоты в мелодии всем, что попадалось ему под руку. Кома слышал, как люди подпевали их музыке, ночью, под треск поленьев в костре, слышал старые песни и скоро запомнил их наизусть — о доме в Новом Орлеане, где всходит солнце, о девушке, которая водила «Мерседес Бенц», об ангелах на дорогах. Однажды мать положила свою гитару в его руки и сказала: «Играй, Кома» — и он играл, повторяя заученные на слух мелодии. Когда Кома играл, он становился чем-то другим, будто бы окружавшая его прекрасная, бесформенная тьма обретала очертания, извергала краски одну за другой, сплетала сияющие нити вокруг его головы. Он хотел описать матери то, что чувствует, но со словами у Комы не было дружбы, и поэтому он играл. Он слышал, как мать всхлипывает от восторга, смеется и плачет, и обнимал ее, прижимая к себе пухлое мягкокожее тело вместе с гитарой, висевшей на ремне на его плечах. Больше всего на свете Кома любил свою мать, да у него и не было никакого света, кроме нее.

* * *

Способная закрывает глаза и слушает скрипучий голос Мисс Гидди, слегка покачиваясь, будто бы на самом деле вокруг нее — музыка. Примерно в прошлое новолуние она сама пыталась поближе поглядеть на слепого гитариста. «Хочу посмотреть на Громовой Тягач», — сказала она, и Джо с радостью повел ее вниз, ведь эта колесница была его гордость.

Кома сидел на земле, замерев, прислонившись к колесу самосвала, но дернулся, выпрямился, завертел головой, как только они вошли в ангар. «Тихо, мой мальчик, — сказал Несмертный Джо. — Это всего лишь твой папочка и одна из его жен». Оглушающий Воин успокоился, протянул к Несмертному руки, растянув улыбку на безглазом лице. Способная сразу пожалела о своем желании: «До чего же все-таки отвратные его воители, а этот — самый отвратный из всех» — и пошла осматривать усеянную динамиками громаду, рядом с которой чувствовала себя совсем крохотной. Теперь она жалеет, что не осталась, — может, удалось бы поговорить с ним?

* * *

Однажды Кома проснулся, вынырнул из бесформенной, бесцветной тьмы, и понял, что матери нет рядом. Это было через несколько недель после того, как он прошел обряд совершеннолетия, как все подростки в Оазисе, после того, как его сверстники — новоиспеченные мужчины и женщины — отправились вместе с воинами в свой первый торговый поход. В селении оставались только старики и такие, как Кома, лишенные здоровья, конечностей, глаз.

Он схватил флейту, чтобы позвать ее, может быть, ушла за водой, но вдруг услышал крики откуда-то сзади. Рев мотоциклетного мотора. Выстрел. Кома сжался, притянул к себе гитару и заполз подальше под навес, в самую темноту. Он пытался вычленить голос матери из внезапно разлившегося вокруг шума, но ее не было нигде. Кричала старуха Марисоль, а потом перестала кричать, и выстрелов стало больше. Сросшийся с темнотой, Кома ловил ритм в нарастающем хаосе, во всем всегда есть ритм, пока у тебя бьется сердце. Его сердце билось, очень быстро, так быстро и громко, что он боялся, как бы и за ним не пришли чужаки на мотоциклах. «Ты должен беречь себя. Ты должен играть, Кома. Такие, как ты, вытащат этот мир из бездны», — говорила ему мать, и он поверил. Всегда верил ей, и учился прятаться, сливаться с аморфной своей темнотой, скрывать бледное лицо за копной волос — это куча тряпья, а не мальчик.

Кома надеялся, что мать тоже спряталась где-то, скрылась в другом шатре, но на много метров вокруг не было ни ее голоса, ни ее запаха. Он слышал, как чужаки заводят свои байки, представил, как они выстраиваются в ряд, и вскоре над селением не осталось ничего, кроме пыли, тяжелой, пустой тишины и гари от растоптанных костров. 

Кома на четвереньках выполз из шатра и встал на ноги, принюхиваясь. Дизтопливо, горелое дерево, кровь, порох, чуть слева — запах мочи. Нет масла пачули, привядшей мяты, которыми пахнет мать. Нет ее. Ее нигде нет.

Кома притащил гитару из своей темноты, сел у шатра, скрестив ноги, и стал ждать ее возвращения.

***

Кома не видел, как его мать еще на рассвете вышла к источнику за водой. Она была первой, кого встретила банда мотоциклистов в разрисованных пауками шипастых шлемах, направлявшаяся к Оазису. Ее осыпали резким скрипучим хохотом и оскорблениями, встали вокруг нее, захватив в неразрывное кольцо. Она не кричала, зачем кричать, когда никто не услышит тебя? Она стояла и смотрела на запыленные маски, стеклянные забрала их голов.

Он не видел, как его мать сбили с ног, схватив за седые косы, и потащили по земле до первых деревьев Оазиса. Дети и старики в селении еще спали, и мотоциклисты остановили машины, чтобы без помех насладиться своей первой находкой. Матери Комы было уже много лет, но ее лицо хранило отражение юной невинности, за которую когда-то любили ее. Она улыбалась часто, и ее песни всегда были очень ласковы. 

Она смотрела на нападающих и пыталась не заплакать, когда осколки камней и стекла рвали ее кожу, оставляя раны на локтях и коленях. 

«Хороша ли старая сука?» — прорычал ей на ухо главарь банды и потянул на себя ее руки, выворачивая суставы назад. Она прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать, — селение совсем рядом, Кома обязательно услышит ее, выйдет навстречу, и они найдут, найдут ее мальчика, такого прекрасного, ценного, так сильно привязанного к ней. Женщина не издала ни звука, когда человек в черном шлеме пнул ее в мягкий живот, подняв за руки с земли, и только сильнее вонзила зубы в собственную плоть. Она смотрела в песок, чувствовала, как капля крови медленно скатывается по подбородку, — и обращается в багровое пятнышко на белом. Когда с ее бедер рванули штаны, разрезав по поясу, уже другой бандит держал ее руки над головой. Вокруг было тихо, как всегда тихо на рассвете, до селения — не больше ста шагов, и она молчала, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Ни крика, ни выстрела, ни удара — ведь у него такой острый слух. 

— Эй, старуха, — сказал главарь мотоциклистов, наваливаясь на нее сзади. — Как звать?

Вторая капля крови пробежала ту же дорожку, упала на пару сантиметров дальше, когда мотоциклист, раздвинув ее ноги, толкнулся в нее, заполняя твердостью, оглушающей болью, жаром. Она молчала, концентрируясь на боли в прокушенной губе — еще одна капля, еще, еще. Она пыталась думать, что ее нет там, под тенью паршивых желтых деревьев, на белом песке, за кругом из выкрашенных в черный байков. Ее нет в этом дрожащем рыхлом теле, сочащемся кровью из ран и царапин. Ее нигде нет.

Семнадцать лет и десять месяцев назад, в грязной пещере, куда ее затащили одетые в старый камуфляж номады, точно так же был зачат Кома. Здоровая молодая баба, одинокая, но слишком толстая и уродливая для продажи — ее судьба была решена короткими фразами, брошенными от одного номада к другому. Они попробовали ее, каждый по очереди, потом еще и еще раз, и когда она потеряла счет часам в пропахшей плесенью темноте, они уехали, так и не показав своих лиц, не открыв голосов. Но ребенка... ребенка она полюбила. Ведь никто, кроме него, уже призванного с небес скрещением клеток в ее утробе, в тот день не оказался с ней рядом. 

Теперь мать Комы понимала, что умрет. Большой, каменный член главаря выжигал изнутри ее тело. Сжать ноги, напрячь мышцы не получалось — все силы забирала себе боль в вывернутых плечах. Он двигался слишком быстро, слишком резко, и в какой-то момент она, казалось, все-таки пропала из своего тела, чтобы через миг вернуться и ощутить, как смешанное с кровью семя течет из нее, ощутить пустоту, растянутую, разорванную дыру между ног. Она открыла глаза и посчитала капли крови на белом песке —не меньше трех дюжин, если не учитывать те, что слились, стеклись вместе. 

Мотоциклисты хохотали, стоя над ней, переговаривались о чем-то, что она уже перестала понимать. Она уткнулась в пропитанный кровью песок и поняла, что теперь из нее истекают уже и слезы. «Ты спрятался, Кома? — думала она, глотая соль, заполнявшую ее горло. — Ты хорошо спрятался, мальчик?»

Когда ржавый, но остро наточенный топор опускался на ее тело — сначала правая голень, потом левая, разрывающий уши хруст в каждой клеточке ее нервов, еще и еще удары, пока жила, она думала о своем сыне. О том, как Кома улыбался, когда слышал ее голос. О том, как подпевал ей. О том, она как гладила его пальцы, державшие костяной медиатор. Багровое расползалось по белому песку вокруг ее тела, в жертву пока незнакомым ей богам, богам бензина и колес. «Спасите его, - подумала женщина перед тем, как топор перерубил ее шею. — Заботьтесь о нем».

***

— Хватит, Мисс Гидди! — визжит Чидо, дернувшись, хочет вскочить, но Ангхарад сжимает ее, тянет к себе, чтобы унять рыдания. — Нам-то зачем это слушать? Будто нас не ждет такая же жизнь, насмотримся вдоволь!  
Ангхарад смотрит на учительницу и наклоняет голову к младшей — успокоить, присмирить ее.

— Чидо боится, поймите ее. Но и мне не ясно, Мисс Гидди, откуда вы так точно знаете, что случилось? И где же Несмертный в этой истории?

Старуха усмехается и гладит себя по испещренной литерами руке. 

— Кома рассказал мне. Он не видел, но знал, что было. Он нашел ее убийц и отплатил им — благодаря богу, что спас его.

***

Кома сидел у шатра не двигаясь с места, слушая ветер и тишину. Он не знал, сколько часов прошло, и тело давно уже пронзало болью — от ног до пустого желудка, вверх, до сжатых на грифе гитары пальцев, высохших губ, пустых глазниц.

Он ждал свою мать, не издавая ни звука, пытаясь поймать хоть что-нибудь в горячем воздухе Оазиса, принюхиваясь к пролетающей пыли. 

Когда несколько мотоциклистов вернулись в Оазис, первым делом Кома почуял запах. Пачули и привядшая мята, сладко и остро — мальчик вскочил на ноги, пошатнувшись, схватился за ткань шатра. Звук мотора был далеко, но Кома вдруг понял — есть запах матери, нет ее голоса. Нет того теплого умиротворяющего чувства, мягкости, означающей — она рядом. Есть запах, умирающий запах, перемешанный с чем-то еще, да, с вязким запахом крови, ее нет там, где есть ее запах. Кома задохнулся, запутался в сумасшедшем ритме своего сердца, потерял силу мышц, когда безжалостное знание пронзило его беспощадную, аморфную тьму — ее нет больше. Ее нигде нет. И в следующий долгий миг он рухнул на землю, накрывая гитару телом, отполз дальше, в тень, запер дыхание в груди. «Прячься, Кома, прячься, мой мальчик», — выстукивало его сердце, наполняло ритм ее певучим сопрано. 

Уткнувшись лицом в песок, скрывшись за волосами, Кома надеялся, что он достаточно хорошо притворяется мертвым. Он слышал, как один из мотоциклистов сплюнул, слезая со своей машины, чувствовал, как мерзостный запах крови, слитый с такими родными, такими больными ароматами, становится все ближе и ближе. Кома замер, когда мотоциклист оказался совсем рядом, а запах стал настолько оглушительным, настолько жутким, что он почти перестал дышать. 

— Живой? — крикнули издалека, и человек рядом с Комой откликнулся через пару секунд: — Вроде, но сильно тощий какой-то. 

— Ладно, и так достаточно, — кричавший разразился хохотом, остальные бандиты вторили ему, и Кома попытался вычленить их число — семеро... или восьмеро, не больше. — Оставь ему на память подарочек.

Второй взрыв смеха был перебит заводящимися моторами, и Кома почувствовал, как у его дрожащих ладоней упало что-то тяжелое, влажное. Человек цокнул языком и отправился к своим товарищам, глиняная пыль проводила уезжающую эскадру. Кома потянулся к предмету, лежавшему совсем рядом.

Именно этот предмет источал убийственный, беспощадный запах.

Кома потрогал его. Пальцы сразу погрузились в мягкое и липкое. Запах крови, смешанный с маслом пачули и мятой, окутал его руку, присосался к коже. Кома задержал дыхание и подвинул руку чуть дальше. Дальше была сухая, складчатая поверхность. Холодная, обжигающе холодная. Кома понимал, что это, и в то же время не хотел понимать. Он погладил то, что было под его пальцами — погладил ласково и почти невесомо, как часто касался лица своей матери, пока она была жива. Погладил ее морщинистую щеку, мягкие волосы, впитавшие тепло солнца и песка. Ниже плоть заканчивалась, превращаясь в прилипающее к рукам месиво, острые осколки, сочащиеся густой жидкостью. «Ее нет», — подумал Кома и притянул отрубленную голову матери к себе. — «Ее нигде нет, а это — не она». Он замер на секунду, пытаясь определить, поверил ли собственным словам. 

Ее нигде нет.

Сжавшись, замкнувшись в кольцо вокруг чудовищно холодного предмета, Кома завыл, застонал в ужасе — безжалостная тьма поглощала его, сжирала его одинокое тело, клетку за клеткой, проникалась мятой и кровью, засасывала... утешала. Он выл и выл, выплевывал непонятные ему самому слова, безгармоничные звуки, крики, которых никто не мог слышать — никто на несколько миль вокруг. Он царапал мягкую поверхность предмета отросшими ногтями — и через миг жалел его, просил у него прощения, прижимал теснее. Он не мог назвать ее имени, не мог выговорить его, ведь ее нет здесь, она отошла к богам, скрылась в небесный Оазис, оставив его, беспомощного и маленького, в одиночестве на белом песке, в пустынной тьме, в бессмысленной жизни. 

Когда Риктус Эректус остановил свой «Додж» у разрушенного селения в Оазисе, чтобы посмотреть, не осталось ли каких припасов, слепой мальчик лежал на песке у крайнего шатра, обнимая отрезанную голову старухи. Риктус потрогал его за плечо — живой вроде — и велел самому голосистому воителю позвать отца.

***

Сокровища Несмертного сидят не дыша, глядя на Мисс Гидди во все глаза. Фуриоса, прислонившись к стене, рисует в пыли знаки и символы... деревья и строения... пейзажи Зеленого Места, которые помнит. Она не знала того Оазиса, где вырос Оглушающий Воин, но, наверное, это место было похоже на ее дом.

Фуриоса вспоминает, как однажды осталась в ангаре Цитадели после похода и рылась в двигателе фуры, когда услышала музыку. Могла ли она представить, что кто-либо из обезличенной, многоголовой армады Джо может рождать такие звуки? Фуриоса отложила инструменты и замерла, ловя разливающиеся эхом ноты. Это была древняя баллада о мистическом отеле в песках, никто не произносил слова, но она сразу узнала мотив. Пальцы игравшего скользили по струнам медленно, еле касаясь, делая песню легче — и печальнее — чем нужно. В проигрыше Кома — конечно же, это был он, — ускорился, добавил напряжения, музыка перелилась через громаду фуры и окутала женщину, окунула ее в боль, сладкую боль безысходности, неизбывное горе человека, утратившего свой путь и обретшего его вновь — но уже в неволе, за закрытыми дверями, в цепях. 

...How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget...

Фуриоса прошептала те слова, которые помнила, стараясь попасть в ритм. И Кома будто бы услышал ее, остановившись на долю секунды, продолжив играть громче, насыщеннее, добавил басовых нот на втором грифе. Фуриоса дослушала песню до конца и только потом поняла, что по ее вымазанным в мазуте щекам ползут холодные капли. 

— Я слышу тебя, Кома, — сказала она тихо. — Я понимаю тебя.

Закрыв капот, она двинулась к стоявшему в другом конце ангара Громовому Тягачу, но вдруг услышала новый звук. 

— Иди ко мне, сынок, — прорычал Несмертный Джо, давясь своим тяжелым дыханием, и, повинуясь голосу, музыкант соскользнул вниз со своего постамента. — Ты прекрасен. Прекраснее всего, что я знаю. 

Пораженная, Фуриоса закрыла рот рукой и ринулась прочь из ангара, оставляя это случайное событие в глубине сердца, за глазными яблоками, в темноте.

***

Кома приподнял голову, когда тяжеловесные шаги сотрясли землю, подняли пыль совсем рядом с ним. Высокий, грузный человек опустился ниже, от него пахнуло долгой дорогой — песок, застарелый пот, сгоревшее топливо — и чем-то сладким, совсем давним, из детства. Человек был большой и сильный, Кома сразу почувствовал это, и не знал — сжаться ему сильнее или расслабиться, утихомириться под его ногами.

— Ты кто? — спросил человек гулким, рычащим басом, похожим на рокот мотора. — И это что у тебя?  
Кома убрал руки, чтобы человек увидел его чудовищное достояние, и назвал свое имя. 

— Я музыкант, — сказал Кома, когда человек — «Меня называют Несмертным Джо, властителем Цитадели на Севере, слышал о ней?» — спросил, что он умеет. Тогда еще несколько ног спрыгнули на землю с фур и хаммеров, собрались вокруг лежащего на земле юноши. Несмертный взял его за руку — мозолистая, твердая ладонь, сухая морщинистая кожа на тыльной стороне, изрезанная горячими венами — и поднял на ноги, передал запыленную, вымазанную в крови гитару. «Ему лет, как матери? — подумал Кома, принимая на плечи ремень, такую знакомую, привычную тяжесть. — Или больше?»

— Покажи, что умеешь, — сказал Несмертный Джо, а потом громогласно объявил прямо в небо Оазиса: — Притихните, мои дети, приглушите моторы! Может...

Но Кома не дал ему договорить — подняв с земли свою йидаки, освободив ее от песка, он издал низкий, глубокий протяжный звук, который, казалось, прополз по земле, охватив щиколотки всех воителей, поднялся до их коленей, заставив некоторых пошатнуться. Кома выл об утраченном счастье, разрушенном покое голосом диджериду, тяжелым и больным — и сердце каждого из воителей нашло в этом звуке свое. Сердце Несмертного Джо нашло в этом звуке свое. Старый полковник Джо Мур усмехнулся под маской, пересчитав все дороги, все пустыни, которые ему пришлось пересечь до этой секунды, все войны, в которых ему пришлось победить, — и вой флейты тут же смягчился, стал походить на плач тысяч обескровленных, брошенных женщин пустоши, после — ушел в мелодичные переливы. Кома оборвал игру и осторожно опустил флейту на землю. Вступление окончено — время основной мелодии.

Несмертный слушал слепого гитариста, поймав его ритм, и вскоре все собравшиеся воители, как один, начали отбивать темп ногами вслед за своим вождем. Кома играл марш, рождавшийся прямо сейчас, под его руками, марш из басовых переборов и надломленных, рвущихся высоких нот, вплетавший в себя его собственную тоску и отчаянье, решительное отчаянье идущего на смерть. Мелодия на старой гитаре получалась совсем тихой, но, поднятая из пыли барабанящими ногами воителей, становилась сильнее, наполнялась жизнью, кто-то даже начал подкрикивать в такт. Джо шагнул вперед и притянул юношу к себе, прижал к груди, обнял его плечи, заставив отпустить гриф. Воители, как один, выдохнули, вытаращились на них.

— Ты достоин отправиться со мной в Валхаллу, Кома, Оглушающий воин, — после долгой паузы произнес Джо раскатисто, уверенно, так, что слышали все вокруг, а Риктус даже опустился на колено, впечатленный важностью момента. — Ты согласен вести мое войско? Быть глашатаем моей воли?

Кома с дрожью проглотил свое новое имя и замер в чужих объятиях — никто, кроме матери, раньше не касался его так. Он склонил голову на плексигласовую кирасу Несмертного и кивнул, неспособный выронить даже самое короткое слово, а Джо воздел руки к небу, и армада воителей огласила пустошь воплями: «Валхалла! Валхалла ждет! Ви-эйт! Ви-эйт! Ви-эйт!». Кома вдруг понял, чем пахнет кожа Несмертного Джо, какие ароматы запутались в его длинных мягких волосах, рассыпанных по плечам, щекочущих виски. Несмертный пах молоком, горячим и свежим молоком, совсем как мать многие, многие годы назад.

* * * 

К ночи армада Несмертного настигла мотоциклистов у болот, что простирались на юге. Джо гнал свои машины без продыху, и все это время Кома ютился на пассажирском сиденье Гигаконя рядом с ним, сжимая на коленях свою ношу, а сзади восторженно орал Риктус, который всегда был рад появлению новых братьев. Джо рассказал Коме о Цитадели, о своих белокожих бойцах, о завоевательных походах, в которых слепой музыкант будет исполнять одну из главных ролей. Кома слушал рокочущий голос, проникаясь своей новой жизнью, и иногда позволял себе протянуть руку и коснуться предплечья Несмертного, проследить за течением крови в набухших венах. Он чувствовал травящий, токсичный запах, исходящий от тела Джо, скрытый под ароматами пудры, молока и бензина, он сразу понял, что этот человек болен.

— Что с твоим телом, папа? — спросил Кома, когда рев мотора затих немного — армада притормаживала, завидев болотистые разливы и лагерь мотоциклистов впереди. Джо сразу сказал, что все воители называют его «папочкой», и Коме от этого слова стало спокойнее, теплее. 

— Ты узнаешь, как будем в Цитадели, сынок, — прорычал Несмертный, и как будто бы смешок просочился сквозь маску. — Не торопись.

Гигаконь остановился, Риктус помог новому брату сойти на песок. Кома сделал несколько шагов и услышал выстрелы, крики — воители выгоняли байкеров из палаток на лобное место, пред очи своего правителя. 

— Ну что, пустынные крысы, пожиратели слабых и умирающих? Вам хорошо спалось? — провозгласил Несмертный, оглядывая мотоциклистов, которых воители быстро поставили на колени. — Я Несмертный Джо, правитель Цитадели на севере, основатель Бензин-тауна и Пулевой фермы, великий повелитель и бог этих пустошей. Если не знаете меня, запомните — я буду последним, что вы узнаете в этом мире. Риктус! — Джо повысил голос, и байкеры наклонили головы еще ниже. — Веди его сюда.

Кома встал рядом с отцом, тяжелая рука легла на его обнаженное плечо. Мальчик дрожал, пытаясь понять, что происходит, все крепче и крепче прижимая к себе мертвую голову. 

— Кто сделал это? — спросил Несмертный. — Кто из них сделал это? — и Кома понял, почуял, поймал запах пачули и мяты, слабый, призрачный запах, истекающий от одного из мужчин впереди. В бесконечной, бесформенной тьме проступили сияющие линии, которые протянулись от предмета в его руках туда, к согбенным испуганным людям. Там стоит тот, кто убил ее, прикасался к ней, весь пропитался ее жидкостями, ее запахом. Кома взял голову за затянутые в косы седые пряди и указал ею в ту сторону, где, застывший под дулом дробовика, находился главарь банды. Несмертный, все так же держа за плечи, подвел его к преступнику, мягко вынул голову из его рук и вложил вместо нее тяжелый, холодящий кожу топор. 

— Сделай то, что должен, сынок, — сказал Несмертный гулко и тихо, и отпустил Кому, чуть подтолкнув вперед.  
Кома сделал еще один шаг, и еще, пока не понял, что убийца его матери совсем близко. Глубоко вдохнув налитый прозрачными ароматами воздух, он замахнулся и со всей сохранившейся, всей новой силой опустил топор вниз. Стоящий на коленях мотоциклист заорал и дернулся вбок, когда лезвие встретило его плоть. Через миг два воителя уже держали его за руки, крепко, в унисон нашептывая «Мы бойцы! Хиросима-камикадзе-мы-бойцы! Да свершится-да свершится наша месть! Ви-эйт! Ви-эйт! ВИ-ЭЙТ!» — ощутив ритм их кричалки, Кома рубил быстрее, в такт, разбивая кости, разрывая сухожилия, расколов тонкий, легкий череп — часть головы соскользнула и упала на песок, тело повисло, растянутое между руками воителей. Он ощущал кожей каждую каплю, каждый осколок кости, отлетевший в его сторону, он шептал измазанным в багровых брызгах ртом молитвы многоколесным богам, клятвы благодарности и верности Несмертному Джо, пока крови вокруг не стало слишком много, и топор не выскользнул из его влажных ладоней. Тогда Кома отшатнулся от превратившегося в месиво тела, отступил, наткнувшись спиной на пластиковую мускулатуру Несмертного, обмяк, расслабился на его руках. 

— Добро пожаловать в Армаду, Оглушающий Воин, — сказал Джо, прижимая его к себе, окружая своим весомым, древним спокойствием. И бесконечная, опустевшая тьма в глазницах Комы наконец обрела смысл.

***

Девушки долго молчат, когда Мисс Гидди завершает свой рассказ. Что им делать теперь с этой историей, что им делать с той чужой, странной нежностью, которой они никогда не видели от правителя Цитадели? Тост, поежившись, наклоняет голову на плечо Ангхарад — вспоминает, как Джо овладевал ею, чуть ли не каждой ночью, жестоко и по-звериному, ей казалось, что все ее кишки разорвутся и зловонием выльются на землю, когда он закончит. Так ли он ведет себя с Оглушающим Воином? Так ли?

Ночью, когда на Цитадель опускается ночь, и только воители в страже не спят, Мисс Гидди приходит в комнату Прекрасных Жен и будит Способную и Тост — самых сильных духом, холодных характером — и ведет их по тайному, известному ей одной коридору, в альков за покоями Несмертного. Она знает — то, что увидят девушки через незаметную жителю покоев трещину в стене, поможет им принять самое важное решение, сделать последний шаг.

Несмертный Джо, лишенный своей плексигласовой защиты и жуткой маски, сидит на ложе, широко расставив голые ноги. Крупная ладонь — на белом, безволосом затылке Комы, который с настойчивым упоением засасывает, вбирает в себя, глотает и отпускает его огромный, на полную вставший член. Старая самодельная гитара лежит рядом с коленями Оглушающего Воина, наверное, именно та, о которой говорилось в сказке Мисс Гидди. Широко раскрытыми глазами глядит сквозь узкую щель Тост, поднимает дрожащие пальцы, касается стены, не веря этой реальности. Джо довольно рычит и захлебывается утробным смехом, когда Коме удается протолкнуть член в горло до основания, не поперхнувшись: «Твои таланты укрепляются с каждым годом, сынок» — и на несколько секунд задерживает движение, чтобы потом вытащить член, мокрый от слюны и смазки, и потянуть Кому вверх, приказать избавиться от одежды. 

Скинув красный комбинезон, Оглушающий Воин садится Джо на колени, сжимая покрытые волдырями и ранами плечи, а Джо только продолжает смеяться, пусть и кривится от боли. Кома шепчет что-то, длинные пальцы зарываются в седые пряди, он прижимает лицо Джо к своей груди и медленно, в несколько ритмичных движений опускается на член. Поймав равновесие, Несмертный опускает руки на ложе и начинает подниматься, продвигаясь, вдавливаясь глубже в его нутро. Кома расслабляется, скользит по члену вверх и вниз, до основания, сжимая коленями ноги отца. Точеные мышцы на спине гитариста напряжены, он держит Джо за волосы, усмехается, слушая его низкие, нарастающие с каждым движением стоны. Способная задерживает дыхание, хоть и уверена, что Несмертный не услышит их присутствия, — слишком он увлечен, а Кома, если и услышит — не выдаст. 

Джо кладет ладони на бедра Комы, и тот послушно отдается чужому темпу, позволяя насаживать себя на член, позволяя вести. Сильнее, настойчивее с каждым толчком, Кома запрокидывает голову, Тост кажется, что она слышит, чувствует творящуюся за пустыми глазницами музыку, сквозь внезапно расцветшую в сознании... зависть... она сама проникает в наполненную вспышками его тьму. В следующую секунду, когда Тост приходится опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть, Кома садится на член на всю длину и кончает, дрожа, размазывая сперму между телами. Джо обхватывает худое тело огромными руками, и, вторя дрожи, стонет громко, изливается внутрь, вжимается лицом в плечо музыканта. 

Мгновения тянутся, а Тост и Способная не могут сдвинуться с места. Мисс Гидди прикасается к их локтям, повелевая уйти, и все трое медленно шагают обратно, в комнату жен, где от их отсутствия уже проснулись и остальные. 

— Мы должны бежать, — говорит Способная.

— Мы не вещи, — вторит ей Тост. 

— Мы никогда не станем ценны ему. 

Мисс Гидди опускается рядом с Фуриосой и рассказывает ей придуманный много дней раньше план побега.


End file.
